Just Fine
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: Logan's big brotherly side comes out when Reaver tries to mess with his little sister. Heads would roll. No incest, sibling fluff and protective Logan.


King Logan sat in his room, reading one of the many books he had practically memorized since being put under some sort of house arrest. He had been relieved when his sister had taken the throne from him, it was the last thing he wanted. What he hadn't expected (although he probably should have) was for his sister to be so generous in his court trial. She was a generous and kind person by nature so he wasn't sure why that surprised him, but he supposed that after years of hearing people wish for his execution he had expected her to feel the same. He was certain that if he requested to leave the castle that his sister would grant it, but he was also positive that leaving the castle walls would be as good as a death sentence after all he had done. The crawler was about three months away from coming to Albion and his sister had raised an impressive amount of money, but it wasn't enough. He could tell it was weighing on her heavily as he took note of the creases that were beginning to form on her forehead from the constant frown she wore. He never wished this for her, he knew that she loved Albion more than anything and she would willingly give whatever she had to keep it safe. He was happy she had such wonderful allies to keep her balanced. Unfortunately they weren't so fond of him, which is why he deemed it best for him to stay locked in his room with the exception of occasional midnight walks.

He was just starting to get to his favorite part of his book when his bedroom door slammed open, he was about to turn and tell off whoever dared to barge into his personal space unannounced but the words died on his tongue when he saw who it was.

Ben Finn. Quite possibly the person who hated him the most out of all of the rebels. Here he was, standing at his doorway with a half scared half furious look on his face. Logan noted that the anger didn't seem to be directed at him this time as the soldier walked briskly into the room.

"Get up, you've got to go get Ilia" he said, Logan marked his place in his book and turned to face the blonde

"What has my sister gotten herself into now? And why am I the one to go get her?" he asked, trying to calm himself down as he internally worried over his little sister.

"She made a deal with Reaver" Ben told him and Logan's heart seemed to stop for a moment. Reaver, he couldn't stand the disgusting psychopath any more than anyone else seemed to and the thought of his sister making a deal with him made his blood run cold.

"What has she done?" he asked, already beginning to stand from his desk

"She was starting to freak out about the crawler being so close, Reaver told her he would give her the rest of the money she needed. For a price. None of us can get into his mansion"

"What price?" The older man asked, starting to lose his patience with all the dancing around the subject. His blood started to boil, if he offered her the deal that he had offered Logan, heads were going to roll. Logan wasn't desperate enough to take the deal, but it was obvious that his sister was.

"Bloody hell, what do you think he wants from her?" the soldier spat, obviously at the end of his rope as well.

With that, Logan had grabbed a cloak from his closet and his sword and was out the door. He hadn't been in battle since he had fought the crawler so many years ago, but he was prepared to use it if Reaver had harmed his sister in any way.

The trip to Reaver's mansion went without incident, Logan keeping his hood up the entire time and doing his best to hide his face. He thought a few of the guards may have recognized him, but they weren't about to upset their Queen by starting a mob that would ultimately kill her brother. He briefly contemplated knocking on the door before more or less kicking it in.

He ignored the protests of Reaver's servants as he beelined up the staircase and took a sharp right into the man's bedroom. They weren't there, but Logan knew where they were. The stories of Reaver's nighttime conquests had made their way throughout the kingdom and Logan swiftly began to knock on the walls until he found a portion of bookshelf that was hollow. Pushing it aside, he started down the hallway it opened up and when he reached a pair of double doors he harshly kicked them in.

The former King was not happy at all with the sight he beheld. There was his sister sitting on the edge of Reaver's bed, looking scared to death but resigned as he traced her bare collarbone. She was without a shirt and was picking at her trousers in nervousness.

Logan saw red.

It was one thing when Reaver messed with him, it was one thing when he made Logan feel like complete and utter trash, it was one thing when Reaver weaseled control and power from Logan in an effort to control the kingdom. Logan wasn't even this angry when Reaver dangled his money and the fact that he was the major component in saving Albion over his head. No one, no one whatsoever on the face of the planet, was allowed to mess with his little sister.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked Ilia, a bit harsher than he had intended to but it still had the same effect. His sister looked relieved and confused as she saw him standing at the entrance of the doorway.

"Ah, Logan how nice of you to drop by!" Reaver exclaimed in that irritatingly jovial tone of his. Logan ignored him as he grabbed the sheets off of the bed and threw them over his sister. It was only after he had done that, that he faced Reaver.

"What do you think you are doing, Reaver?" Logan demanded, if his face looked half as scary as he thought he did then he was impressed with Reaver's ability not to look worried.

"Her majesty and I have made ourselves a little deal is all! Nothing to concern yourself over, but what a marvelous big brother you are to come check on your sister!" Reaver said, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

"You are lucky I don't gut you on the spot" Logan spat, Reaver only laughed in response.

"My my, don't tell me you are jealous? You had your offer, or do you not remember? I'm sure the Queen and I could make room for you in our arrangement" Reaver taunted, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Logan wanted to be sick, ignoring Ilia's curious look.

"Not in one million years, we can raise the money just fine ourselves. She doesn't need your help and if I ever catch you sniffing around her again I swear I will shoot that smirk off of your face. Now come on sister, we are going home" Logan finished as he grabbed his (now fully clothed) sister's arm and all but dragging her out of the mansion. He waited until they were on the road and the sound of Reaver's laughter stopped ringing in his ears before confronting her.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" He bellowed "Reaver!? No! I swear Ilia if you are having problems you do NOT go to Reaver!"

"What was I supposed to do, in case you have forgotten the crawler will be here in THREE MONTHS. We are not nearly ready, Logan! I will do whatever I have to do to save our people!" she yelled right back, apparently having shaken off the shell shock of before.

"Then you come to me and we figure something out!" Logan yelled exasperatedly. The siblings were silent for a moment before she spoke,

"What did Reaver mean when he said you had your chance?" she inquired much to Logan's dismay. He had hoped she hadn't caught that, but it seemed that luck was not on his side.

"When I was King, Reaver offered me the same deal I presume he offered you."

"And you-"

"I declined. I had time to collect the money, besides I would rather the crawler tear my soul apart than give in to that rat faced villain" he huffed. It was quiet again as the two started to slowly walk side by side again

"How did you know I was there?" she asked, still full of questions. It reminded Logan of when they were young and every sentence out of her mouth had at least one question in it.

"Your friend Captain Finn alerted me to your stupid decision" he said bitterly.

"I'm quite surprised he spoke to you, honestly. I'm glad he did though" she quietly responded, not looking at him.

He knew his sister well enough to know she harbored feelings for the young Captain. Logan didn't suppose he would ever be happy with her romantic partners, after all his ideal match for her would be a strong man who doesn't speak to her, look at her or even think about touching her. He had tried his very hardest to scare away the wimpy scrap of a man that had been Elliot when he started sniffing around his sister.

"Logan, how am I supposed to raise this money?" she said, vulnerability in her voice as he noticed the tears of frustration that were building in her eyes. He stopped and wrapped her in his arms, hugging her before answering.

"If I knew then I would have done it. But you have done far better than I ever could have, you also have a team of brilliant and innovative minds at your disposal. You will figure something out. I know you will" he reassured her.

With that they had reached the gates of the marketplace and Logan lifted his hood once more as they walked inside

"My Queen!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Yay!"

"Three cheers for our benevolent ruler!"

Yeah, he thought to himself. She would be just fine.


End file.
